Love, Dreams, and An Annoying Ancient
by Angel-Author
Summary: A stubborn girl from Nibelheim happens to help a silvered haired warrior back to but when she does she starts to fall for him. Of course she won't show it. But will a certain ancient ruin her dreams of ever being with him. CHAPTER2 UP!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FF7 but I sure do wish I did.  
  
AN: This is my first story so don't hurt me if it isn't good.  
  
Prologue: Emi's Story  
  
As a kid Emi had always looked up to Tifa. Emi was Tifa's best friend well that is besides Cloud. Tifa and Emi met after Tifa's mom had died. Everyone in the village tried to get her to cheer up and Emi really wanted to help her idol so they got to know each other and became best friends. They gave each other advice, told each other secrets, and Tifa even taught Emi her fighting skills. Some people even used to call them twins. Actually they didn't look alike it was just their personalities that were alike. Emi had gone to Kalm to visit a relative one day and that was the day the great general Sephiroth came to Nibelheim. A few days later she had heard tragic news that her home town had been burnt down. She never heard who was responsible but she had a great feeling it was Sephiroth's doing. She got a letter from Tifa saying everything that happened. From then on Tifa had always sent a letter to Emi telling her about her adventures of trying to save the world. Emi never panicked when Meteor was going to destroy the Earth because she knew her best friend was going to save the world and stop Meteor. So now Emi lives in Nibelheim again and hangs out with her friend Tifa still. It had been a year since they had destroyed Sephiroth and Jenova and had stopped Meteor from destroying the world.  
  
~*AUTHORS NOTE*~ That was just the prologue so nothing exciting was supposed to happen yet. Please review if you can. 


	2. A Strange Day Getting Even Stranger

Love, Dreams, and an Annoying Ancient  
  
By Angel-Author  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or else I'd be rich and I wouldn't be writing this story.  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic so dont kill me if it's not good! And this isn't supposed to be knee slapping funny so don't expect a whole lot of humor! Anyway just enjoy! Oh yeah and here is the age of Emi, the main character in the story, in fact here's the age of the 3 main characters!  
  
Emi: 20  
  
Sephiroth: I actually don't know im just gonna say 26.  
  
Aeris: 23  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
A Strange Day Getting Even Stranger  
  
"God my life can't get any stranger or worse!" Emi slammed her face into her pillow and screamed. "High school reunions suck ass and all the people who thought I was a loser just hit on me!"   
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Oh look its Emi!" one of her old friends exclaimed.  
  
"She can't be Emi! She looks way better then her!" one of the popular guys said.  
  
"I do think it's her! I mean look at her she doesn't have a boyfriend! She doesn't dress that well and she probably has the same wimpy, pathetic attitude!" a popular girl said just loud enough so everyone including her could here.  
  
"Hey Emi your lookin' hot today." said a guy as he touched her leg.  
  
BAM!!  
  
She gave him a good ol' kick in the nuts!  
  
"God it feels so strange to have guys that hated you before start to hit on you. Infact it's really annoying the hell outta me." she said to herself.  
  
Next thing Emi knew all the guys who were taken were drooling like a bunch of dogs! That didnt make the girls to happy.  
  
"You stupid tramp!" Shouted some girls as they tossed food at her.   
  
Emi just did the same back now all the girl were just tossing food like crazy! And of course some guy had to yell.........  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!!"  
  
***End of FLASHBACK***  
  
Emi hated high school because she was not so popular. She was a nerd who wore big goofy glasses. But in only 3 years she changed. She got contacts and she didn't have any dorky freckles. She wasn't absolutely BEAUTIFUL but, she did look better.   
  
She took her discusting food infested close off and got herself in the bath tub. She felt so relaxed at home.  
  
"Life in Nibelheim seems so peaceful ever since Tifa, Cloud, and their friends killed that one famous general guy, Sephiroth. People haven't been screaming about how meteor is gonna hit us and kill us all." Emi sighed then realised that she'd been in the tub for 2 hours already. She hopped out then put on some comfy shorts and a T-shirt.  
  
She went downstairs and cooked herself her dinner. Emi was a great cook but ironicly she hated to cook. Just as she finished and was about to wash her plated she had seen a tall figure walk into the Shinra Mansion. Now that was strange. No one ever went in there anymore. Emi just had to check it out.  
  
She put a coat and some boots on and headed toward the mansion.   
  
"I wonder who could be in there." she spoke to herself. "Damn! I forgot Tifa told me it might be a little bit dangerous down there. I should have brought my steel gloves! Oh well I'll have to avoid anything that seems dangerous."  
  
She searched rooms but didn't spot anyone. She saved the creepiest place for last and that obviously was the basement. She headed upstairs then head down the spiral corridor. It was so dusty down there and was so infested with spiderwebs.  
  
"I doubt anyone has been here for a while." She started to head back until she spotted bootprints in the dust. Just then she heard the door to the library creek open. "Someone is in here and it looks he or she was dragging themself. Whoever it is they must be hurt! I'd better hurry." She rushed to the library then as the walked down the isle to where the desk was she saw the chair faced the opposite direction of her. She saw someone's arms hanging off the sides of the chair.   
  
"Damnit all. How did I let Jenova take control over me. I deserved what Cloud and his friends did to me." the man in the chair said.  
  
"The only one who could be saying that is...." she started to whisper to herself. She ran towards the chair and saw the silver haired warrior sitting in the chair looking like shit. "Sephiroth."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*AUTHORS NOTE*~ Did you like the first chapter?? Gosh I sure hope you did. Most of that chapter was about Emi but, the next chapter will not be so much about her. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon so please review. 


	3. Making A Choice

CHAPTER 2: Making A Decision  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I DON'T FF7 at all!  
  
**********************************  
  
She gently lifted her hand upon his forehead.  
  
'Damn he's cold!' Emi thought. 'I gotta get him to my house.'  
  
Suddenly her bad conscious appeared.  
  
'To hell with him! He's the reason many people are dead AND he's the reason you lost someone very precious to you. Hell! He's the reason you lost TWO people that were very precious to you!'  
  
Her good conscious popped up.  
  
'You've got to help him! He's hurt. Besides it's not all his fault that the whole thing happened! It's because of Jenova and Hojo!'  
  
'Emi, this is whats going to happen! You'll help him, he'll be all better and healed, and then he'll hurt you or even worse, ............KILL YOU!'  
  
'Emi please don't make a horrible decision again. Please don't tell me you need to be reminded about what happened before you left Nibelheim and went to Kalm.'  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Emi please don't get mad at me right before a trip." Emi's mother Hilda started. "I just want you to have a good time going to your aunt's house."  
  
"Yeah sure!" she snapped at Hilda. "You and Damien are totally against me!" Damien and Emi had been together for 5 years.  
  
"Emi please. Your mom and I just don't feel comfortable with you staying here when the Shinra are coming. Especially since Sephiroth is going to be with them." Damien said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT YOU GUYS ARE PARANOID!" she hollered.  
  
Emi had always looked forward to the day she got to meet people from 1st class soldier, especially Sephiroth. "Emi, your uncle will be picking us up tomorrow, okay?" Hilda said softly.  
  
"Yeah whatever." she said as she dashed up the stairs.  
  
'Why can't they let me stay here with Tifa?' she thought.  
  
She heard the door shut. Her mom had gone to take a walk and Damien went home. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey there Emi!"  
  
"Hey Uncle Chuck!"  
  
"I just wanted to call to say that I'm almost to Nibelheim and you guys will be leaving today."  
  
"Oh. Alright then! Bye!"  
  
"See yuh then!"  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
"Hey Emi go get your mom and Damien then hop in!"  
  
'I've had enough of them! I'll just tell them they decided not to go and leave without them!' she thought angrily.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. They decided they were worn out and didn't want to come."  
  
"Oh. Alright then, let's get a move on."  
  
4 days later Tifa sent a letter to Emi saying what had happened while she was gone.  
  
She also received notice that Damien and Hilda had died.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
'Besides, that would make you just as bad as Sephiroth if you left him there. You're not that kind person Emi, and I know it.'  
  
Finally she made a decision.  
  
'I'll help him.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Sephiroth I'm gonna need you to help me get you to my home." 'Or at least to a bed upstairs.' she thought.  
  
She grabbed his arm and put it around her neck, on her shoulders. Then she wrapped her arm around his waist.  
  
'Alright then. I'll get him to my house.' She thought as she limped off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope that chapter was good! Please send reviews if you get a chance! 


	4. Lending A Helping Hand

CHAPTER 3:  
  
Lending A Helping Hand  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own final fantasy 7 and never will.  
  
As Emi started walking she felt as if someone was stabbing her leg. Emi suddenly noticed that her leg was a deep shade of pink. The piece of the sheet she tore of was drenched in blood.  
  
'Crap. The cut's going to get infected.' She thought to herself. 'How the hell am I gonna get to my house? Maybe Tifa will help me.' Her spine chilled at the thought of asking Tifa to help her save a man that should and deserved to be dead. 'Forget that thought.'  
  
"Sephiroth." No answer.  
  
"Sephiroth!" Still no answer.  
  
"SEPHIROTH!!"  
  
His eyes slightly opened.  
  
"You've have to help me get you to my house. It'll take me forever to get you there on my own."  
  
He looked at Emi like she was crazy. "But, why?"  
  
"Ask me questions later. Just try your best and try not to talk to much, you don't have enough energy."  
  
She limped around the teared and wrecked books of the library. She went to take a look in the coffin room to see if Vincent was there.  
  
'I wish he was here.' Her face turned a light shade of pink. 'What am I thinking! Even if he was here I wouldn't have the guts to tell him how I feel.' She thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked in a concerned way.  
  
For a second Emi had totally forgot what she was supposed to be doing. She mentally slapped herself. 'Snap out of it Emi.'  
  
"Nothing. We should get going now. And what did I tell you about talking! You sound like you're out of breath." Her face returned to its normal color.  
  
She headed for the spiral staircase. As she headed up she felt the steps wobble little and almost started to lose her balance. She swiftly grabbed the wall. The stairs did not feel to safe for two people to be walking on, so she tried to speed up the pace without hurting her leg or Sephiroth for that matter. Once they got up she slowed down again and she felt the pain in her leg die down a tiny bit.  
  
'Why am I doing this? I'm in no condition to be helping someone right now! There's sometimes where I wish I had listened to my bad conscious.' She thought regretting she had come to the mansion at all.  
  
For her it felt like it took her a day to get to the door of the mansion. She shoved the door open with her hand. A ton of dust flew around them. She put her hand up to her face and let out a cough that made her throat feel horrible! Emi felt like she was probably suffering as much as Sephiroth was. Probably not though.  
  
As she walked in the village she noticed the lights to Tifa and Cloud's house were on.  
  
"Oh no. Why do they have to be here now." She moaned. "They'll not only kill you but they'll kill me."  
  
The pace of her walk got faster and the pain in her leg got greater and greater. Finally they got to the entrance of her house. Emi kicked the door down without a second thought. She sat Sephiroth down on the couch. She smelt the air in her house and smelt an awful stench.  
  
"Just lie down there while I start the tub, because you don't exactly smell like dandelions." Emi stated.  
  
'Oh I forgot he's gonna need new clothes.' She swung open her closet and dragged out a green and gold colored chest. She lifted a wooden panel from the floor and removed a hidden key from the small area under it. She unlocked it and inside the chest was the belongings of her late mom and boyfriend's.  
  
"I swore I would never use any of their stuff." She whispered to herself. "I wanted to keep all their stuff how they left it but... I have to!" She grabbed Damien's jet black suit and trench coat.  
  
As Emi walked down the stairs she felt tears slide down her cheeks. She kept thinking about what happened.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself Emi and STOP acting so weak!' she thought  
  
She placed the clothes on top of the sink. Emi reached into the cabinet and pulled out a wash cloth, an unused toothbrush, shower gel, and shampoo. Emi assumed he would need shampoo with his beautiful long silver hair and it felt so soft and tamed. He seemed like a man who took a lot of pride in his hair. "The water feels nice. It's warm and soothing." She said as she put her hand in the water to test it.  
  
She advanced back to where she had left Sephiroth. Sephiroth was lying down on the sofa just gazing upward at the dull white color of the ceiling. His eyes were fully open so she could see the pretty, glowing light green color of his eyes. Emi walked besides him and he suddenly moved his head to the side and stared at her.  
  
"Sephiroth I'm gonna need you to take a bath. I'll help you a little." She said  
  
"I'm feeling a bit weak. Could you help me get there?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What am I saying! Who are you and why are you helping me anyway?"  
  
"My name is Emi and I'm helping you because you're hurt and it's the right thing to do."  
  
Emi got Sephiroth up and didn't even give him a chance to speak. She led him to the bathroom. Emi knew that for the next few hours or even days he was going to be questioning her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hoped you liked it. I put a lot of time into doing this chapter. So please review! 


	5. Their First Conversation

CHAPTER 4:  
  
Their First Conversation  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters.  
  
This chapter isn't going to describe much it's just a conversation and it is short.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sephiroth you're going to have to take the top half of your suit off so I can get you clean."  
  
"Hold on! I need to get a few things straight here."  
  
"Just hurry up please!"  
  
"Fine then......" he took the upper part of his suit off and Emi gasped at the sight of horrible scars a on his back and chest. He stepped in the tub and sat. "Now can I ask some questions?"  
  
"Are a lot of those scars and wounds from your last battle?"  
  
"Yes actually......."  
  
'Man..............' Emi thought to herself with frightening images in her head. 'If that's what they did to him then......I..............I really don't want to even think of what they'll do to me!!'  
  
Emi grabbed the wash cloth and started to clean the wounds on his back.  
  
"This should help all of those wounds you have," Emi started, "Now you can ask me all the questions you want."  
  
"Well first off....... what's your name again?"  
  
"Emi Harding."  
  
"Okay then.... how do you know the puppet and his friends?"  
  
"Who's the puppet?" Emi asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Strife."  
  
"OH! His name's Cloud." Emi began, "Because I've known Tifa and Cloud since we were kids"  
  
"So you know what I did to them then?" Sephiroth asked with a gloomy voice. He looked down as though he were shamed.   
  
Emi could see the sorrow in his emerald eyes, "Yes. And you also did something horrible to me too...."  
  
"May I ask what?"  
  
"I've lived in Nibelheim my entire life and you burnt it down....... you also killed two people very important to me."  
  
"I'm............ incredibly sorry."  
  
"It's behind me now. I've gotten over it. And I don't entirely blame you for the whole thing."  
  
"Who else is to blame?"  
  
"Jenova, Hojo, and partly myself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Emi explained her story to Sephiroth. Tears started to flow from her eyes. Emi hated to be reminded of what a bad decision she made and how it fataly affected two lives.  
  
"So you were the reason two people very dear to you are deceased?" Sephiroth asked without even noticing the condition she was in.  
  
"Can we please stop talking about this now?"  
  
He finally noticed the state she was in.  
  
"Oh.................my apologies."  
  
There nothing but an awkward silence for a moment and Emi needed to break it. Emi hated that kind of situation. So she attempted to start another conversation.  
  
"Sooo....."  
  
"...."  
  
"I'm sorry about that emotional outburst before."  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
"Okay then since I've been questioned, let me ask you some stuff."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Hmmmmmm.......... I know this is a stupid question, and soon your going to find out I ask a lot of stupid questions but..... have you ever had any crazy girl fans?"  
  
"Yeah probably."  
  
"Has any of them ever stalked you or anything."  
  
"Nope they are usually to scared of me. They probably knew the skills I had with my masamune."  
  
'Same cocky attitude as Damien." Emi giggled and started to think of happy times she had with Damien.  
  
"What's so funny, Harding?" he asked with a serious look.  
  
"Oh it's nothing." Emi felt her mood change. Her spirit felt like it was rising. No matter how much she hated to admit it she liked having Sephiroth around. She didn't feel as lonely now that she had someone to talk to.  
  
"So has any of them ever like sent you crazy letters or something." she giggled a bit more.  
  
"Ummmm yeah actuall. But are you sure you want to here it because it kinda freaked me out and it might freak you out too."  
  
"Please."  
  
"This is exactly what it said. I love you so much. I wish I could own you as my love slave and your handsome and charming looks drive me insane. I immediatly burnt that letter."  
  
Emi was laughing so much that she just blurted out something that she probably should not have.  
  
"Well I'm not surprised they said that, because it's true. You are handsome and charming." Emi mentally kicked the crap out of herself. Emi turned a deep shade of pink. 'Oh my god. What did I just do?' she thought.  
  
"Well, after all that talking I think your cuts are clean now. Oh yeah and, there's all the stuff you're going to need." she pointed to the items on the counter. "So your gonna have to bath your lower body because I don't think you want me to." 'That came out weird!' Emi thought, 'I'm such an idiot.'  
  
"Well actually.........." Sephiroth said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Oh just shut the hell up, you perv!" Emi slammed the door to the bathroom shut. She limped to the family room and flung herself on the sofa. 'Why did I say that? He probably thinks i like him now........ and he's so mean! I know the, well actually, thing was just a joke but..... it just made me feel weird!'  
  
*bad conscious pops up*  
  
"Oh come on Emi! He's hot! You know you like him! And did I mension his gorgeous eyes."  
  
"That's true...." Emi said with a dreamy sigh.  
  
*good conscious pops up*  
  
"Stop thinking like that Emi! Don't be so shallow! Get to know him and then see if you like him!" the good conscious gave Emi a lecture. "Besides, don't you have feelings for Vincent?"  
  
"Your right. I am being shallow and besides I really like Vincent..."  
  
"You just have to ruin everything dontcha!?" the bad conscious complained to the good conscious.  
  
Emi then treated her wounds. 'I hope this isn't going to be a long night.' She thought as she prepared dinner. Emi was so exhausted that she decided to let him sleep on her bed instead of making a nice resting place on the sofa.  
  
A few minutes later Emi heard the door open.  
  
"I'm prepared for anything he's going to say to me about before."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I really hoped you liked that chapter! Please review! 0_0 


End file.
